Cody Rhodes
| birth_place = Marietta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Louisville, Kentucky | billed = Marietta, Georgia | trainer = Al Snow Bruno Sassi Dusty Rhodes Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut_in_wcpw= Refuse To Lose | left_wcpw= }} Cody Garrett Runnels (Born June 30, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler and actor signed to Impact Wrestling, where he is the GFW NEX*GEN Champion, Ring of Honor (ROH), New Japan Pro Wresltling (NJPW) and WhatCulture Pro Wreslting (WCPW). He is the current WCPW Internet Champion. History in WCPW Cody Rhodes made his debut to WCPW at Refuse to Lose, defeating Doug Williams. He next competed on WCPW Loaded Episode 14, unsuccessfully challenging Joseph Conners for the WCPW World Championship. At True Legacy, Cody faced off against Kurt Angle, where he lose by submission. After the match, Cody showed a vignette, issuing a challenge to El Ligero for the WCPW Internet Championship, which Ligero accepted. Outside of WCPW, Cody competed in Global Force Wrestling, where he won the GFW NEX*GEN Championship from Sonjay Dutt, and said he was willing to put the NEX*GEN Title against Ligero for Ligero's Internet Title, making their match title vs title. At Delete WCPW, Cody defeated El Ligero to retain his NEX*GEN Championship and win the WCPW Internet Championship. On WCPW Loaded Episode 20, Rhodes successfully defended the WCPW Internet Championship against Marty Scurll. At Exit Wounds, Rhodes successfully defended the Internet Championship against Liam Slater. At Chain Reaction, Rhodes defended the Internet Championship against Matt Riddle to a no contest. At No Regrets, Cody will defend the WCPW Internet Championship against Joe Hendry and Gabriel Kidd in a Triple Threat Match. Appearances In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Cody Rhodes *** American Nightmare (Modified Figure-Four Leglock) - 2016-Present *** Cross Rhodes (Rolling Cutter) - 2009-2014; 2016-Present *** Silver Spoon DDT (Flowing DDT) - 2007-2009 ** As Stardust *** Dark Matter (Modified Reverse STO) - 2014-2015 *** Diamond Dust - 2014; Used as a signature move thereafter *** The Queen's Crossbow (Rolling Cutter) - 2015-2016 * Signature Moves ** As Cody Rhodes *** Alabama Slam (Double Leg Slam) - Adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Beautiful Disaster (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) - sometimes used as a finisher *** Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope - adopted from his brother, Goldust *** Crossbody, sometimes from the top rope *** Dropping down Uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter - adopted from his brother, Goldust *** Inverted Suplex Slam *** Knee Drop *** Moonsault onto a standing opponent *** Multiple Kick Variations **** Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding **** Football Kick to the midsection of an opponent holding onto the ropes and in a wheelbarrow hold - Adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Muscle Buster *** Russian Legsweep ** As Stardust *** Dropping down and kicking the opponent, as a back body drop counter *** Falling Star (Springboard Senton from the ring apron to the outside of the ring) *** Springboard Bionic Elbow *** Straight Jacket DDT *** Star Effect (Sitout Side Slam) * Managers ** "Cherry" ** "Brandi Rhodes" * Wrestlers Managed ** "Husky Harris" ** "The Ascension" (Konnor and Viktor) * Nicknames ** As Cody Rhodes *** "The American Nightmare" (NJPW/ROH/TNA/WCPW) *** "Dashing" (WWE) *** "The Essence of Mustachioed Magnificence" (WWE) *** "The Grandson of a Plumber" (PWG/WCPW) *** "The Star That Left Them in the Dust" (PWG/ROH/TNA/WCPW) *** "Undashing" ** As Stardust *** "The Inter-Dimensional Oddity" *** "The Prince of Dark Matter" Championships & Accomplishments * Bullet Proof Wrestling ** Bullet Proof Championship (1 time, current) * Global Force Wrestling ** GFW NEX*GEN Championship (1 time, current) * Northeast Wrestling ** Northeast Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** OVW Television Championship (1 time) ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Shawn Spears ** Fourth OVW Triple Crown Champion * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2008) ** PWI Ranked him #23 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 * Rolling Stone ** Best Special Effects (2015) * WhatCulture Pro Wrestling ** WCPW Internet Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Drew McIntyre (1) and Goldust (2) ** World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Hardcore Holly (1) and Ted DiBiase (2) ** WWE Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's Tournament (2012) - with Damien Sandow ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Outstanding Achievement of Baby Oil Application (2010) *** Tag Team of the Year (2013) - with Goldust * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Gimmick - Stardust (2015)